


Opposites Attract

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Can I request a Cain x reader where she’s a friend of the bros that fell in love with him at first sight? Knowing this, even if she doesn’t say anything to him, Cain tries to avoid her but to no avail. It’s not only for who he is, she is younger than him, innocent, and for this, he’s upset. One sleepless night she confesses and, surprisingly, he returns her feelings.A/N: This is my first time writing Cain. I only watched about 20 minutes worth of video, and read his Supernatural Wikia page a couple times. So, I’m sorry if I made any errors in character. Other than that, enjoy :)





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Can I request a Cain x reader where she’s a friend of the bros that fell in love with him at first sight? Knowing this, even if she doesn’t say anything to him, Cain tries to avoid her but to no avail. It’s not only for who he is, she is younger than him, innocent, and for this, he’s upset. One sleepless night she confesses and, surprisingly, he returns her feelings.  
> A/N: This is my first time writing Cain. I only watched about 20 minutes worth of video, and read his Supernatural Wikia page a couple times. So, I’m sorry if I made any errors in character. Other than that, enjoy :)

You were currently sitting on the motel table, reading. For about three years now, you’d been traveling with the Winchesters. You didn’t partake in the actual hunting, however. You had never seen them ‘gank’ a monster, as Dean called it. The three of you worked well together. Sam did most of the research, Dean was the main fighter, and you did what they needed, when needed. Usually that meant playing nurse, helping Sam now and then, making food runs, and picking them up from the bar when they couldn’t get back. It also meant that you could stay in your pajamas as long as you wanted and it didn’t matter. At the moment, you were wearing light blue cloud pajama pants and a white long sleeved shirt.

Sipping your peppermint tea, you enjoyed the silence. Getting peace with those two wasn’t the easiest. You had no idea what they were currently up to, as they didn’t want to say. Something about it being important, and they would tell you in time. You had waved them off, rolled your eyes, and found a book to read. You glanced out the window, and saw that it had started to snow, and hard. There was already a good bit on the ground. You quickly put your book down. Pulling on your snow boots, coat, hat, and gloves, ready to enjoy it. Being on the road all the time didn’t leave much time to enjoy the snow, even with your down time. 

You walked out the door, shutting it behind you. It didn’t bother you that you were still in your pajamas. Smiling, you tilted your head back, stuck your tongue out, and closed your eyes. You always loved catching snow flakes on your tongue. After you felt a couple, you laughed and shut your mouth. Your cheeks were flushed a light pink, giving you that doll type look. Your hair stuck out of the bottom of your hat, still in the braided pig tails you slept in.

Hearing the roar of the Impala, you turned toward the sound, grinning. You scooped up some snow and did your best to make a ball. They came to park not all that far from you, although, you would have been able to see Sam either way. He stepped out and you waited for him to shut the door to throw the ball. It hit him square in the chest. Sam looked at you like he was shocked. That grin spread over his face, just as he knelt to make his own snowball. Laughing, you turned to run, managing to hit black ice. “Ow.” You laughed.

Sam came over and leaned over you. “ _Really_?” He teased. “You’re in the snow in _pajamas_ , and pig tails?” His eyes were amused. “Come on, let’s get you warmed up.” He continued, helping you up. You brushed off your backside, just as you turned to say hi to Dean. Dean wasn’t the first one you saw, however. It was an older man, with the nicest eyes you had ever seen in your life. Beards had never been your thing, never seeing the appeal. Until now. It suited him, and you couldn’t imagine him without it. He was honestly the most beautiful human being you had met.

You sucked in a breath without realizing it. Your eyes couldn’t help but follow him. Guess you should have never dismissed love at first sight. Once back inside the motel, you hung your coat over the back of a chair, and tossed your accessories on the table. “Hey, Y/N?” You heard Dean, glancing over your shoulder, as you wiped off your glasses. “Nice ass.” He teased.

Sticking your tongue out at him, you laughed. Putting your glasses back on, you had a small smile on your face. You grabbed your bag and quickly excused yourself to the bathroom. At least that way you could avoid staring at that man again. Did Dean pick him up at some older male modeling gig? Is that why they didn’t tell you what was going on? You changed into plain blue jeans, a navy blue and white stripped long sleeved shirt that hit your knuckles, and took your braids out. Taking a brush through your hair, you sighed.

You walked out, dropping your bag right out side the bathroom door. Sitting across from Sam, you picked up your tea. “So, find whatever it was you were looking for?” You asked the brothers.

“ _Who_.” Dean said, making you raise an eyebrow at him. You could feel the other man’s eyes on you, but tried to play it off like you didn’t notice. “Not a ‘what’, a 'who.” He told you.

“And that’s supposed to mean something to me? Something about 'this is important’ and 'we’ll tell you in time’, _remember_?” Sipping your tea, you gave him a smirk.

Sam slid a paper to you. “We had to find Cain.” You were simply looking at a map. It meant nothing to you.

You put the map down in front of you, shrugging. “I’m smart, but I’m _not_ a mind reader, Sam. I have no idea what on Earth you’re talking about.” What was so difficult to just tell you what was going on?

“Like, _Cain and Abel_?” Dean chimed in.

A light went off. “Oh. I remember that story. From Sunday school.” Both boys chuckled. You’d gone from a good little Christian girl, to walking away from your Church because you disagreed with their teachings, to traveling with these two. It also meant meeting Crowley, you had met Lucifer, and many other things that most Christians would never want. You liked Crowley. He made you laugh. Sure, he had his moments, but he was the King of Hell.

You had also met Cas, and a few other angels. You chose to only remember his name, though. From your experience, most of them were 'dickbags’ as you had heard them called many times.

Finally, the man spoke up. “I am _far_ from a bible story.” Your head whipped around.

You chuckled. “I’m sorry, do you mean to tell me that you’re _the_ Cain?” There was no way. He did not look old enough to be from BC.

“I am.” How did you reply to that? You opened and closed your mouth a few times before looking back to the map.

Sam had to laugh. “You’ve met angels and demons, and yet _this_ is what surprises you?” He teased, noting the look on your face.

You shot him a look. “Oh, shut up.” Leaning back, you sighed. “We weren’t taught that men could live that long in Sunday school. Angels are real. Demons are real. The people we read about were real, and they died. A long, long, _long_ time ago.” Which was true. Wasn’t that something that would be frowned upon? You would think so. “ _Anyway_ , my surprise aside, Samuel, why am I looking at a map of the woods, and what does _he_ have to do with it?” They still hadn’t explained that part. 

“First, he’s _technically_ not a man.” Dean started. You took your glasses off and held them between two fingers as you put your face in your hands. “He’s a demon.” He added, making you look at him. Was anything you learned in Church correct? “He’s helping us with a couple… _issues_ that have come up.” In other words, he wasn’t telling you to spare you. “However, you can’t stay behind this time.”

Putting your glasses back on, you stared at him. “Wait. Why not?” You turned to face Dean more.  "I _always_ stay at the motel. I never go on hunts with you! I just play nurse after!“ The thought of going on a hunt made your stomach turn.

Sam sighed, knowing that you’d do anything to avoid going. “Because it’s not safe.” He said gently. “There are some…people after Cain, and now _us_.” He added. “And they will use you to get to us. You don’t fight like we do, and we can’t protect you if we’re in the middle of the woods.” Great, now you had to go on a hunt, and there was camping involved it seemed.

“We’re headed to the bunker for some supplies, and an over night stay, then on to our hunt.” Dean informed you. “We’ll be camping out as long as needed, sweetheart.” You made a face at him.

An hour later, you were in the back of the Impala, next to Cain. Besides Dean’s music and the roar of the engine, it was very quiet. No one said anything.  He was giving off the vibe that he didn’t want to be near you. You weren’t sure if that was personal or if he just wasn’t a people person. Staring out the window, you pushed it from your mind.

As you neared the bunker, you glanced at Dean. “Hey, Dean?” You leaned forward to pop your head between the boys. Your elbows resting on their seats. “After we have everything, can we stop at the grocery store?” You asked sweetly.

“What for?”

“I’m almost out of candy at the bunker. If we’re going to be in the middle of nowhere for who knows how long, I’d like to have a _decent_ supply built up.”

Dean chuckled. “Why do you buy so much candy?”

You poked him. “I wouldn’t have to if a certain _hunter_ would stop raiding my stash.” There was a smile on your face. You honestly didn’t mind him eating it, it was just when he ate the last of something that it bothered you.

He finally nodded. “Yes, we will stop at the store for your candy.” You grinned when he agreed, sitting back. “And, for your information, I wasn’t even looking for your candy.”

“Than wha–? _Dean_!” You said in a scolding manner. Judging by the way his shoulders were shaking, he was totally teasing you, not serious at all. “You’re so mean.” Your cheeks were tinted. “See if I bake you an apple pie when we get home.” Whenever you finished a hunt and stayed at the bunker for awhile, you’d bake him an apple pie.

Cain had watched the interaction between you. He wondered how someone could be so innocent. Even at your young age, he guessed early twenties, many were far from innocent. It made him want to steer clear of you. Not only for those reasons, but to keep you that way. You had no business being around someone like him- a murderer, a demon, someone who would taint you.

You felt eyes on you and slowly looked to Cain. Giving him a small smile, it fell when he simply turned away. Trying to hide your hurt, you leaned up against the window, closing your eyes. You’d be there in about ten minutes, so there was no use trying to nap.

Once there, you grabbed your bag and headed towards your room. You wanted to switch out your dirty clothes for some fresh ones. You’d have one hell of a laundry pile when you got back. It didn’t take you long to pack, it never did. You didn’t have to go through the effort of a weapon check like they did.

Deciding to make everyone a snack, you wondered down to the kitchen. Cain was in there, sipping some tea. Smiling, you grabbed a cup yourself. “I’m going to make something to eat, is there anything you’d like?” You asked politely.

Cain stood and shook his head. “ _No_ , thank you.” He finished his tea and left. You put your cup on the counter and hunted for something to make. You ended up making sandwiches. Easy to eat and get things ready.

Stacking them on a plate, you made your way to the library. Where you always found them. “I brought food, guys. There’s turkey, ham, chicken, and then all three.” You pointed to each type of sandwich.

“Thanks, Y/N.” Dean grinned, taking a ham sandwich and taking a huge bite. Cain was currently looking over some book, and didn’t seem to even acknowledge your presence.

“No problem. You guys wanna watch a movie tonight or something?” You said, looking between the three men. Dean shrugged, mouth full of food. It was amazing how many of your interactions had him looking exactly that way. Sam swallowed his food and agreed. “How about you, Cain? Care to join us for a movie?”

He glanced at you, making you shift slightly. “I think I’ll pass. I’ll be in my room.” Cain stood, taking the book and heading to the guest room Dean showed him.

Blinking, you slid into a chair. “I don’t think he likes me much.” You muttered.

“You’re worried over whether he _likes_ you? Shouldn’t you, I don’t know, fear him? All that religious who-ha?” Dean asked, finishing another bite.

“Did I say I was _worried_? It’s called an _observation_ , Dean.” You shrugged. “So, what movie should we watch tonight?” It was just easier to play it off as opposed to spill your guts to them.

In the end, you all agreed on Lord of the Rings. It took you nearly half an hour to agree, but you got there. You stretched out on the couch, feet on Sam. Dean was sprawled out on the floor, three pillows, and his hands, behind his head. Half way through, you shifted towards your side and noticed Cain walk in. He seemed to freeze and contemplate walking back out. Resting on your elbow, you raised your eyebrow at him. “I don’t bite, ya know? You don’t _have_ to leave the room because I’m in here.” You told him, making the other two look at you.

Seeing that he was obviously uncomfortable, you got up and walked past him. “Men and their _stupid_ issues. How hard is it to _talk_? To work things out?” You muttered to yourself, heading to your room. Cain watched you go before turning to the brothers.

“Care to explain why she just stalked off like a pissed off teenager?” Sam asked, having paused the movie.

Cain sat down and shrugged. “I’ve done nothing to her.” He said honestly.

Sam glanced at Dean, doing that brother link thing they did. “ _True_ , then again, the longest you’ve been in the same room as her….was in the car. Other than that you seem to avoid her like the plague.” Dean sat up. “She even noticed. What gives?” He asked.

“I’m the Father of Murder. I _highly_ doubt someone as innocent as her concerns herself with if I’m in the same room as her.” Cain commented. Neither of the boys said anything, having a feeling they knew what was going on.

As always, you had left your door open for the night. You started doing it when you first moved in. You were still unused to the bunker, and had nightmares. Sam said having the door open made it easier to hear you if you happened to call for one of them. Despite not having a nightmare in ages, it stuck. You’d wake up to the door shut most of the time, and guessed they closed it for you.

You read for a bit, and noticing it was getting late, you headed to bed. Curling up on your side, you faced away from the door. Right before you closed your eyes, you saw a shadow on the wall. Turning to look who it was, you didn’t see anyone. Shaking it off, you just assumed that you were tired.

Cain had been passing by your room and saw you laying down for bed. He watched you for a moment, not even sure why.

You’d made it to the campsite the next afternoon. As promised, Dean had stopped at the store. Besides candy, you’d grabbed anything that might be useful. Between the four of you, you only had three tents. That was just your luck. “I don’t mind sharing with Sam.” You spoke up, shrugging. “That way Dean can have one, and then Cain doesn’t have to share.” It seemed the most logical to you. “Is that okay?”

“ _Wait_. Why Sam and not me?” Dean faked hurt.

Chuckling, you shook your head. “For _one_ , you’re a bed hog. _Two_ , you like to curl up with whoever is in bed with you. And _three_? I can talk nerdy with Sam.” It was that simple.

Dean scrunched his nose. “Dude, _way_ too much info.” He joked.

“Perv.” You laughed, tossing a Skittle at him.

“That sounds fine with me.” Cain agreed. “It would be wise to get camp set up before it gets any darker.” Despite being mid-afternoon, it looked later. The trees made everything look darker.

Sam and you set up your tent with no problems, as did Cain. Dean, on the other hand, wasn’t one with nature. He almost had it, but his temper was getting to him. Walking over to him, you put your hand on his shoulder. “How about you go start a fire? We can do this.” You said gently. You didn’t want him to get all defensive about not getting the tent set up.

It didn’t take the three of you long to set up camp and sit around the camp fire for warmth. They told you that they were searching for an old amulet. In the forest. In the winter. You thought they were insane, and they had decided to drag you along for the ride. Sam informed you that from his research, he’d narrowed down the area to about five square miles. It didn’t sound like a lot, but when looking for something that was smaller than your palm, that was huge.

You started yawning and that was your sign to get to bed. Sleeping on the ground wasn’t something you were looking forward to, but you had no choice. You said your goodbyes, even trying to be polite to Cain. Even if you were sure he hated you. You figured that he was just dealing with you because of Sam and Dean. What other reason could their be?

Sam was out in minutes, leaving you to stare at the top of the tent. You’d gone from nearly nodding off, to wide awake. Groaning, you crawled out of the tent, taking a blanket, your phone, and your headphones with you. You’d seen a clearing nearby and thought it would be nice to star gaze. Pulling your boots on, you tried to be quiet, not needing the boys to shoot you on accident. That would be your luck.

You laid out the blanket and laid down. Using your hands to cushion your head, you crossed your ankles. You could see your breath, making you blow air out. It made you laugh. You were so busy looking at the stars and your breath that you didn’t hear Cain walk up behind you head. He looked down at you, giving you the urge to look up. “ _Jesus Christ_!” You jumped, clutching your chest.

Surprisingly, he actually cracked a small smile. “I assure you, I am not.” He said, sitting down. “It’s sad, really.” Cain said, looking up at the sky.

“What? That you refuse to talk to me until the boys are _sleeping_? Or that you failed at giving me a _heart attack_?”

“That in order to see the stars, one must come out here. So much pollution, smog, and all that. You used to be able to see them from anywhere.” He explained. You pulled your knees up, wrapping your arms around your legs.

Nodding, you looked up at the sky, as well. “I used to just go to a planetarium with my dad.” You said quietly.

He looked at you, studying your profile. “How _did_ you wind up with the Winchesters? This seems to be the complete opposite of your personality.”

That you had to laugh at. Smiling, you looked at him. “When I was seventeen, my dad went missing. It was just us. My mom wasn’t the mothering type. Left when I was born. My dad never remarried, so we were best friends. I had _just_ graduated high school and came home to an empty apartment.” You started. “No one had seen him. He wasn’t at work, he wasn’t with any of his friends. It was like he just…vanished. We put up posters and all that good stuff. About a year and a half later, they came into town. I was working at a place that made you go by your last name. Like 'Miss Y/L/N’. They asked if by any chance I was related to a Y/D/N.” Your eyes went back to the sky. “They met me after work. Told me he had been possessed, and had gotten killed. At first I didn’t believe them, but the more we chatted, the more I trusted them. I had no more ties to town, so I asked if I could tag along. Do the boring stuff. I’ve been with them since. I’m sure the people at my old Church would say I’m going to hell, ya know, for helping the King of Hell, having met Lucifer, things like that.” Licking your lips, you moved so you were leaning back on your hands. “I’d _prefer_ to think that people like them would be the ones going. Claiming to follow the word of the bible, yet spewing hate. It’s pathetic. I’d rather extend my compassion to those who seem to need it, and judge based on how they act towards me. _Not_ by what people think they are.”

“Like Crowley?” He asked.

“More like _you_.” You smiled at him.

“Me?” He looked confused.

Smiling shyly, you nodded. “I knew I loved you the _moment_ I saw you.” You admitted quietly. “You are the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on.” Normally you weren’t this brave. Your stomach was doing flips. Quickly looking to the sky, you were waiting for the laughter or something. There was no way someone who had seen so much would like someone so normal.

“I feel the same way.” He replied, making you look at him with wide eyes. “That’s why I was trying to avoid you.”

“I _may_ not be some kind of love expert, but that’s usually what you do with people you don’t like…” You teased.

He shook his head, his face somewhat somber. “I’m the Father of Murder, Y/N. You are so young, so innocent. I’m thousands of years old, and evil. Or so they say. Did you know that I didn’t kill my brother out of jealousy?” He asked. You shook your head. You’d only ever heard that. “I killed him to _save_ him.” He saw your look of confusion. “From Lucifer. You see, Abel had been talking to him. I offered Lucifer a deal. He would get my soul, so Abel could go to heaven. He accepted, on the condition that I be the one to kill my brother.” 

“Why is it that every time I meet someone who is supposed to be so evil, they are thought of that way because of a deed done out of love?” You asked yourself quietly. A few minutes had passed before you sighed. “We should get back. It’s late, and we have an early start.” You rose, stretching and gathering your blanket.

He seemed to hesitate a moment. “Would you join me in my tent?” You blinked. “Nothing devious, I _promise_.” Nodding, you understood what he meant. As you walked back, you reached out and laced your fingers together.

The next morning, Sam woke up to find you missing. Assuming you were already up, he brushed it off. When Dean said he hadn’t seen you, and neither saw Cain, they checked his tent. They were surprised to see him laying on his back, arm wrapped around you, and your head on his chest.


End file.
